


“Godfathers” FanArt

by Rosencrantz95



Series: My Good Omens FanArt [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Blood and Injury, Fanart, Found Family, Gen, Half Angel, Hurt/Comfort, Wounded, artwork, fic art, half demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz95/pseuds/Rosencrantz95
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s), Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Good Omens FanArt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShesAKillerQueen98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesAKillerQueen98/gifts).



“Oh, my dear,” he said gently. “What happened to you?”

  
  
“CROWLEY!”

*Much more to come :)


	2. Chapter 2

(Kaera in her room at the cottage)

(This isn’t based on a specific scene, I just love imagining some hurt/comfort between Kaera and Crowley 😍)


End file.
